Arrapago Remnants
Category:SalvageCategory:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Areas * The Arrapago Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * A cage of Arrapago Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Arrapago Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. Imbued Item Attainment Note: A blue check indicates that the item can only be stolen from the respective enemy. First Floor Suggested Strategy * Drop rate on Qutrub is very low (1/4 or worse) for both Head/Neck and Weapon cells, it is not recommended to kill more than a handful. Plan wisely to conserve your time on future floors; if you teleport up from either of the west paths here you will be able to fight up to six more Qutrub on the second floor. Additionally, the west path on the third floor has seven more Qutrub. * June 2007 Update: An amory crate appears near the entrance which contains 10 cells. * Suggested to farm Lamia only for magic, MP, abilities and WS, using Sneak and Invisible (and ensuring no one is below white HP) to avoid Qutrubs after killing the amount desired. * Red Mage should get the first magic cell to dispel Ice Spikes and Phalanx II (if possible). Second magic to White Mage (for Erase) or Bard (for Minuet). If you have a Thief, he should get first ability cell so he can steal a SJ Cell from the 2nd floor Qiqirn Astrologer. Additional ability cells to Monk. * If enough Monks are present, you can divide into two groups, one for east wing farming and one for west wing farming. * The map incorrectly lists Merrow bard-type mobs as dropping Ranged and Abilities cells. Merrow bard-type mobs actually drop Ranged and Magic cells. * Treasure Chests contain mainly Dusty Ethers, Strange Milk and many of Hermes Quenchers. This flee is very useful for when you need to flee to the teleport after farming, and even more useful for keeping up with Qiqirn Treasure Hunter on the following floors. Like the other temporary items, each person can only hold one at a time. *An Archaic Rampart spawns in the entranceway **The spawn condition for the Archaic Rampart is to defeat a certain Lamia or Merrow on the first floor (which one is random). **The Archaic Rampart summons the Sabotender Maestro. ***The Sabotender Maestro Drops STR, AGI, CHR, and Hand cells. Second Floor Note: A blue checkbox indicates that the item can only be stolen. * Slot - Located in the southeast room. Trade a Bhaflau Card to pop NM: Princess Pudding, always drops Hoshikazu Gi ** One strategy that works with the Princess Pudding is to clear the room first then kite him around the 4 pillars in the room. He is a BLM mob and will occasionally stop and start casting Quake. Just don't get caught. Odds are that you won't have anyone with Provoke unlocked yet, so this is an interesting kite opportunity. DoT spells are quite useful. * Qiqirn Astrologer BLM NM with ~6k HP, not aggro. ** If meleed, he runs away, then stops periodically to use a WS and cast another spell, gradually making his way up onto the teleporter to the next level and eventually warping out. Saving TP helps to defeat him in time. ** If the player with hate runs out of casting range, he will follow rather than move toward the teleporter, which makes soloing him with DoT possible. ** Immune to Bind, Gravity, Sleep, Silence and Stun. ** Drop: Virga Cell, Stratus Cell, Deimos's Cuirass ** Steal: Duplicatus Cell (Note: This is the only chance in the zone to obtain a Duplicatus Cell before the 4th floor) Third Floor Note: A blue checkbox indicates that the item can only be stolen. '' * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter THF NMs at the teleporters to the next level. ** They hit hard but deaggro and run away quickly. ** When not attacking they move back and forth on a (very long) path between their starting location and the teleport you enter from. ** Hermes Quenchers from chests are useful for hitting the NM as it runs. ** DoT spells are important to prevent the NM from regenerating while it is unclaimed. Note that recasting Bio II before it wears off will not extend the duration, you need to wait for it to wear first. ** Typical strategy involves sending one or more mages to the teleporter up to aggro the NM with synchronized nukes and then DoT while the rest of the group waits for the NM to come to them, either at the start of the level or further in if they've cleared some of the rooms. ** Frequently drop Qiqirn Mines along their route which do approximately 50-100 AoE damage upon exploding. ** '''Drop:' Fractus Cell, Nimbus Cell, Macha's Coat ** Steal: Cumulus Cell Fourth Floor North Area * Deviate Bhoot NM - Drops Deimos's Mask. * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM - As above, drops stat cells and Macha's Coat. South Area * Psycheflayer NM - taller than the other Psycheflayer mobs, drops Macha's Crown. * Qiqirn Treasure Hunter NM - As above, drops stat cells and Macha's Coat. Fifth Floor South side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer - Spawns in small room near center when door to 6th floor teleporter is opened ** Gradually runs toward 6th floor teleporter * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart (Small room) - Spawns Devil Manta * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * Archaic Rampart (Large room, east side) - Spawns Devil Manta * Archaic Rampart (Large room, west side) - Spawns Orobon and Demonic Pugil * Archaic Chariot ** Can drop Freya's Ledelsens, Hikazu Hakama and Enlil's Kolluks North side * 4 Archaic Gear * Qiqirn Astrologer - Spawns in small room near center when door to 6th floor teleporter is opened ** Gradually runs toward 6th floor teleporter * 2 Archaic Gear * Archaic Rampart (Small room) - Spawns Mourioche (Drops Mediocris cells) * 2 Archaic Gear, 2 Archaic Gears * 2 Archaic Rampart - Spawns Goobbue Wanderer * Archaic Chariot ** Can drop Freya's Ledelsens, Hikazu Hakama and Enlil's Kolluks Sixth Floor Clearing the entire floor is reported to open the door to the 7th floor. * 2 Archaic Rampart - Summons Seasonal Treant (up to 2) * 4 Archaic Gear, 4 Archaic Gears * Archaic Rampart - Summons Korrigan -- Definitely spawned by clearing the entire floor, but may only need to defeat the other two ramparts. * Archaic Rampart - Summons Staggering Sapling -- Defeat the other summoned Archaic Rampart. * 2 Qiqirn Treasure Hunter -- Unknown how to spawn; may not actually exist. In at least one instance, the entire floor has been cleared, including the additional two Archaic Ramparts, and Qiqirn Treasure Hunters did not appear anywhere on the floor. Seventh Floor * Armored Chariot - Special "WS" (Mortal Revolution) does AoE ~600 damage + Stun, avoidable by using Utsusemi (1-3 shadows). Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 2) **Body Armor: Drops from the Princess Pudding (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Drops from Archaic Machinery. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 4) **Drops from boss (Armored Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Drops from NMs with normal names: *** Body Armor: Certain Qiqirn NMs (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters, Qiqirn Astrologers) *** Headgear: NM versions of regular enemies (NM Deviate Bhoot, NM Psycheflayer) *** Other Armor: Archaic Chariot Availability Locations